<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buried Treasure by Queenscene2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054009">Buried Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2'>Queenscene2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith and Lance: The Younger Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith get in trouble when they pretend they're pirates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith and Lance: The Younger Years [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buried Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: Mild mentions of domestic abuse ahead</p><p>This is based off of a cold opening of an episode of Psych</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~1982~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Myra McClain answered the door when she heard it ring. She opened it to find Keith and his governess and nanny, Miss Drake, standing at the door.</p><p>“Hi, Nancy! Keith!” she greeted with her famous warm smile. “Come in come in!” she said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Miss Drake said sharply.</p><p>Myra turned around and called out to her son. <em>“Lancito! </em>Keith is here!” she cried. The banging of footsteps on the roof were very loud and obnoxious as 8 year old Lance ran down the stairs. Keith smiled when he saw him.</p><p>“Hey dude!” Lance said. “Hey!” he greeted back. The two did their secret handshake. Miss Drake then turned to Keith. “I shall be here to pick you up at 4:00 sharp, alright?”</p><p>Keith nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good.” Miss Drake headed toward the door. Keith and Lance immediately took off but ran into Veronica along the way. “Hey! Watch it you twerp!” the 12 year old cried at her younger brother. Lance simply snickered.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, <em>mijo!” </em>Myra admonished. She then turned back to Miss Drake and smiled sheepishly, her cheeks going red as Miss Drake kept on with her still, stoic expression.</p><p>“Kids, am I right?” Myra said, breaking the ice. Miss Drake remained unmoved.</p><p>“Thank you Myra for having Keith over. I shall see you soon.” She said, somewhat distantly and pretty awkwardly, not letting the conversation flow.</p><p>Myra sensed some closed-offness from her yet smiled anyway. “Of course! See you later.”</p><p>~</p><p>Lance and Keith found themselves in the backyard as Veronica, Lance’s older sister, was taking an exam with her mother on the kitchen table. Veronica had a lot of anxieties, so Carlos and Myra thought it would be best if she was homeschooled instead.</p><p>The two rambunctious boys were busy running around the backyard with foam swords and pirate hats Lance and Veronica had and were playing pirates.</p><p>Lance was always good to Keith in that he never forced him to do anything beyond his physical capacity. Although now in ankle weights, Keith’s knobby and thin knees made him run and walk not as fast as the other children his age.</p><p>Lance stopped as the two were near the shed out back and put down his sword.</p><p>“Here.” Lance said, grabbing a shovel that was leaning on it. Keith inspected it. “What’s this for?”</p><p>“Uh, we’re going to dig for treasure??? Duh???” he said. Keith looked up at Lance and furrowed his brows. “Wouldn’t we get in trouble?” Keith asked, concerned.</p><p>“Naaah I see dad digging holes out here all the time! We won’t get in trouble unless we forget to fill up the hole.” He said.</p><p>Keith nodded and the two began to dig and dig, with Keith resting frequently as this strenuous work made him sore and tired.</p><p>“Keith! I think I hit something!! It’s hard and…!” The two then screamed as water started to rise up from the ground spraying them all with water and mud. “Aaaah!” Keith screamed, trying to shield himself.</p><p>“Cool! A sprinkler!” Lance said, jumping around in the mud. “Stop! You’re gonna make my clothes all dirty!” Keith cried angrily.</p><p>“Lance Charles McClain, <em>que lo que te pasa?!” </em>he heard Myra cry loudly.</p><p>“Uh oh…” Lance muttered. The two looked slowly turned toward the double back doors, where Myra was angrily looking at her son and his best friend.</p><p>“What do you two think you are doing?!” She asked. Lance decided to put on his charm. “Look mama! We found an underground sprinkler!!” he said excitedly.</p><p>Meanwhile, Keith was trying so hard not to cry. He knew what happened next after someone was angry with him, and he was not mentally ready for it.</p><p>“Lance, I TOLD you not to go digging around in the backyard!!” she cried angrily. “But we were pirates! We have to find treasure!” he protested.</p><p><em>“Ven, ven aca, hijo, y yo voy llegar mi correa!” </em>she cried. She went stomping off to go find her belt to chastise her son with.</p><p>Lance gulped. He knew what that meant. Keith was at this point beside himself. “What’s wrong?” he asked, shaking. “What is she saying?!”</p><p>“She’s gonna go get….<em>the belt</em>.” Lance said. Keith was mortified, but then angrily furrowed his brows. “Don’t worry, Lance! I’ll protect you! She won’t hurt you I promise! I’ll take the blows!”</p><p>Lance’s eyes got wide. “What are you talking about?” he asked.</p><p>“Doesn’t your mom beat you up when you do something wrong?” Keith asked.</p><p>“No? She just hits my bottom a little bit with my dad’s belt, but she doesn’t beat me up. Does your mom do that?” he asked.</p><p>Before Keith could answer, Myra came back. “Come here.” She demanded. Lance slowly walked to her and let out a sigh. She gave his bottom a little light but firm smack with her belt.</p><p>“Don’t do that again, mijo, you could get hurt, okay?” she said firmly. Lance nodded. “<em>Sí, señora.” </em> He said, thoroughly embarrassed that she did it in front of Keith.</p><p>Keith didn’t mind, he was just relieved that Lance wasn’t in pain or hurt.</p><p>~</p><p>4 PM rolled around the Kogane family driver came with Miss Drake to pick up Keith.</p><p>Myra had to explain why Keith’s clothes were all dirty and sloppy and Miss Drake seemed a little bit visibly frazzled about it. Nevertheless, she kept her emotions to herself.</p><p> “I had a great time with you Lance!” Keith said excitedly.</p><p>“Me too! Except for the belt part.” Lance said.</p><p>Keith giggled.</p><p>At that moment, Lance felt the overwhelming urge to hug his best friend, Keith’s question about his mother “beating him up” Playing over and over in his head. He didn’t know what he meant by that, but he knew that Keith needed a hug, right then and there.</p><p>“I’ll see you later dude!” Lance said as he let go.</p><p>“Bye! See you later!” he said.</p><p>The two then did their signature handshake, and Lance’s bad feeling grew even more as the driver opened the door for the two.</p><p><em>Hope you don’t get beat up by your mom today.</em> Lance wished silently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish Translations:</p><p>Mijo (mi hijo): my son (term of endearment)<br/>Que lo que te pasa?!:  What's wrong with you?!<br/>ven aca:  come here<br/>yo voy llegar mi correa!:  I'm going to get my belt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>